


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Women, Gen, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t believe this hunter would come into her bar and insult her pseudo-brother right to her face. He should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/482755.html?thread=72576195#t72576195) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Jo took a menacing step forward and the man instinctively stepped away, back bumping against the wall. He seemed to shrink in on himself as she continued to approaching until she was mere inches away, pointer finger of one hand digging painfully into his chest.

“No one says that about Dean around me,” she hissed, eyes alight with fury. She couldn’t believe this hunter would come into her bar and insult her pseudo-brother right to her face. He should have known better.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it,” the man babbled, trying to raise his hands in supplication in the small amount of space she’d left him.

Jo snorted derisively. “You think I care if you meant anything by it?” she asked, smiling at him in a way that more resembled a grimace. It wasn’t her best look, and they were probably already drawing a lot of attention, but she was too angry to care.

They stood there for a few more moments, Jo letting the man stew as he practically quaked in his boots, before she took a step back, letting him slump away from the wall. The man tried to inch away, but she held him in place with a pointed glare.

“I never wanna hear that kind of talk in my bar again,” she said quietly. “You wanna spout that shit to someone again, I say do it in front of Sam. He’ll kill you for that shit, but that’s about the best you can hope for. Me? I’ll leave you alive, but you’ll be praying to every deity you can imagine that you’ll die.”

The man’s eyes grew wider and wider the more she talked, sweat trailing down the side of his face. She’d scared him good. He probably wouldn’t be stopping by the bar again anytime soon, if he ever did again. She turned away and headed back behind the bar.

“Get out of my sight,” she said. There was a scramble in the still hushed silence of the room, and a moment later the door slammed shut. She smiled. “Next round’s on the house!”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
